


Sunset in His Eyes

by DemonsandSweets



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: A LOT of violence, A Lot of Death, But it's somewhat done, Drug Abuse, Holy shit kind of violence, I may come back to it again who knows?, It's fucking Daniel I mean cmon, Kidnapping, Like it's gonna get angsty real fast in a few chapters, Minor Character Death, More characters to be added as the story goes along - Freeform, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pretty Dark Shit, Smut, Sort of completed, Stockholm Syndrome, This story was weighing down my soul, Violence, bad habits, dubcon, like so much death, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsandSweets/pseuds/DemonsandSweets
Summary: Eh, I didn't like the summary I gave it, didn't exactly happened that way in the first chapter anyways. Basically it gets very angsty, there's Daniel, there's David.I'll make a better summary soon, but it's a good read, I promise.





	1. The Darkness to Come

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is legit going to get really dark and angsty by the time that this is all said and done with. It's been an idea that's been sitting with me for a while based off of Daniel's debut. Remember when Daniel called David out on his hatred for himself?

Prison was a dark place to be, some might claim. Prison was where the evil of the world was left to rot, to manifest into something inhuman.

It is a place of pure terror for some, while others think of it as their place, their home to do with as they pleased.

For Daniel, it was a place that showed that the system was a flawed one.

He tried to explain his reasoning for his crimes, he tried to explain everything to the authorities when they found him healthy enough to leave the hospital. But they wouldn't listen to him, they wouldn't listen to a crazy man's words.

It was a major setback to Daniel's plans, he knew that if he was too late, he could never get everything done in time. By the time he was given his orange jumpsuit and the cuffs were placed around his wrists, it was already too late for him.

Almost a year, Daniel would say, it had been almost a year since he drank his own poison like the idiot he was while trying to sacrifice the campers of Camp Campbell. Why had he been such an idiot this time? What had caused him to lose his focus away from the task at hand? Why had he let himself be so distracted than to do what he was set out to do?

 ** _David_**.

The red haired camp counselor that sent Daniel's world spiraling out of control. How could he have been so stupid to let him lead him away from the children and to get distracted with that damn song? Daniel cursed himself every night for letting that man get the best of him. David was a complete idiot, such a fool for being so dense, yet the damn fool seemed to have bested Daniel at his own game. Was it a trick? Was it all just a complex plan to get Daniel to drink the poison? There couldn't be any way, David was too stupid to think of something like that, he had to have had help.

A crack of thunder rolled around the walls of the cell just as Daniel's eyes slipped open. Oh boy, a rainy day, just what Daniel had needed. All negative emotions should be washed away before they taint him again. Slipping off of the bed, he walked on to the bars and gently tapped against them, a signal that he wanted out for his daily shower. Daniel never did like talking before he got himself ready for the day, he felt like they were just unnecessary words, especially with how negative he found them to be.

A guard soon came around to gather him and a few others to head on into the shower rooms. Daniel always enjoyed a nice shower, it was always so cleansing, he would always feel better every morning after he had a nice warm shower. It always helped to find the weakest of the group he was allowed to shower with and try to convince him of his beliefs. Of course, some would always just shove him away, but Daniel had a feeling this one was starting to fall for it. He was sure that he could convince him of jumping off the roof or bothering one of the higher ups to the point of his death to appease the greater gods.

The warm water felt great against Daniel's skin, he could feel the negative energy just melt away the longer he stood there. He could feel the grin just creeping back up on his lips as his gaze darkened at the wall. Oh how he couldn't wait to get out of here to finish his job.

Pretty soon after finishing up his shower and pestering with his hair and the new guy, Daniel was sent off to do his daily routines the prison forced upon them. Oh how he wished they would just be nice for once. He would love to teach them some manners one of these days. He thought it'd be a good lesson to teach such foul creatures, maybe he could help them to see the light as well.

It was hard work moving and unpacking boxes, but lunch was soon to arrive and Daniel was excited for what they would be having that day. Though, just as he was about to run off and get something for his stomach, he heard the familiar signal of the new prisoners coming in. They always came in weekly and it was a tad bit annoying to have to listen to the siren go off, but Daniel was always ready to see who all he could become friends with. Instead of going to the cafeteria with the other prisoners, Daniel broke himself away from the group, a grin split across his face as he snuck off to his secret place.

It was hidden away from the guards, a secret lookout point to where the man could properly watch the prisoners get off the bus. Getting himself settled in, his light eyes flicked over the line that unloaded off the bus.

There wasn't anybody the man particularly liked, after a while of staring at the same figure come off the bus, they all just look the same at this point.

Though, just as Daniel's about to leave from boredom, a certain man caught his eye. Turning to look directly at him, Daniel's eyes couldn't help but light up as he found himself staring at the former owner of Camp Campbell, Mr. Cameron Campbell. Before Daniel found himself in the other's tiny little camp, he made sure to do his research on the man. So many crimes against him, even ones Daniel's never heard of, so it was only a matter of time before Cameron would find himself locked away for life with a few added years.

With a click of his tongue, Daniel went on ahead to slip away to lunch, grateful for the opportunity to rise. Now that he had a target, all he needed now was a little string pulling.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Nobody wanted to be in a cell with a crazed cultist, let alone in a cell near one. Every cell that could be found next to or in front of Daniel seemed to be completely empty while the others had been moved on down the line. This was fine for Daniel, he always found the peace and quiet exciting to study up a bit on his readings. He would constantly steal books and articles from the library for his own personal use. Of course, who would stop him? The prisoners either had a dislike for the blond or they were terrified, the only ones to ever dare stand by his sides were the guards and the people Daniel was able to convince before they would mysteriously disappear.

Daniel could only imagine the stress of getting the new prisoners broken into and sorted into their own cells, especially since they would need to put them in the cells right next to him. If only they would start with executing the evil like they promised on a daily basis, then they would have all the room in the world to keep their prisoners away from "Crazy Cult" Danny.

Just as Daniel had expected, he found himself staring right at Cameron Campbell as he was thrown into his cell. It brought a smile to his lips as he spurted off nonsense about being framed before the guards had walked away. It was really a nice sight to see when he watch the old man's eyes lit up a bit in anger as they landed on him.

"Davey...? Is that you?" Daniel could hear the anger dripping from every word Campbell spat at him and it only brought the smile to be bigger.

"Ah, no sir, I believe you've gotten me mixed up. You see, my name is Daniel." He stated as he leaned up against the bars, head swishing gently to the side. "I can see where the confusion may come from since me and David do have some similarities, we are completely different people."

"Daniel...I've heard of you before, I've seen the news, you're the crazy cultist who murders campers." Campbell stated as he slowly relaxed to be a bit more calm. "I see you finally got caught. I'm taking a guess you're the same Daniel that David sent the application for? You seem to know who I'm talking about pretty well, after all."

"Oh, yes, me and Davey go a long way back." Daniel gave a slow nod. "He turned on me, though. You see, our little friend is not one of my favorites anymore."

"Mine, either." Daniel could hear the defeated sigh in the old man's voice, which made him grin brighter.

"Then why don't we help each other here?"

Cameron perked his head up towards the cultist with a small frown falling in his lips. "...I have no idea what you mean."

"Don't think I don't know you, Mr. Campbell. Of course I would do my research, it's only a wonder on how you're in such a small little prison after a year of your capture. It's more than obvious that you have a few little connections here and there, maybe there's even a few hidden away in here. You were the prime minister of Thailand after all."

Cameron's eyes narrowed a bit as he glared at Daniel. It was obvious he knew his game and was asking in turn to get a piece of it. "What do you want?"

"David's head on a plate." Daniel stated as he grinned. "Just find me a way into the kitchen and I can get us both out of here. If you can do that, then we'll be free, you can run off and do your own thing and I can do mine, as long as David is mine to kill."

"You're a very persuasive man, Daniel, though it's going to take more than that to--"

"I'll give you all my family's life savings. Exactly one million in the bank." Daniel hissed out a bit through his teeth as his neck cracked. "What do you say?"

"It's a deal." It was almost instant the old fool took the deal and Daniel couldn't be happier.

By the time the morning comes, Daniel will be free and David will be his to ruin.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

The plan was simple, poison the food and wait until everyone was dead within the hour. It was a simple plan and Campbell had no problem in getting Daniel the necessary materials. Of course, they wouldn't just keep poison laying around, Daniel had to make his own, but he's done so for years that it just came natural to him. It was done by the time morning came around.

Now, the tricky part, slipping it into every last person's meal, save for himself and Campbell. It was a little harder to slip away with Campbell's help into the kitchen. There was guards everywhere and too many cameras for his liking. Things needed to get a bit violent, so he set off a little mini riot to distract the guards while Daniel did his work. He was sure the bruises would be worth it in the end.

From that moment on, everything was in motion. Daniel had no hard time getting himself in trouble with the guards and his lunch rights for the day taken. Nobody would question him why he wasn't eating.

It wasn't long after that he and Campbell were escorted on to the dining hall with the rest of the prisoners. Daniel sat alone with a book like he did every other day while Campbell enjoyed his own drink away from him. It wouldn't be too long now.

"Daniel." The man looked up from his book to see one of the bigger prisoners towering over him, one of the ones he used for his little riot earlier.

"Yes?" Daniel asked with his unusual grin slipping to his lips. "How can I help you?"

"Cut the shit, me 'n you still have some unfinished business."

"Oh, yes, right." Daniel placed a crease in a page before he set aside his book, standing to face the man. "If you really must take your anger out on me, go right ahead. I certainly deserve it."

It caught Daniel off guard by the brute force of the other knocking him up against the wall. Of course, in the end, it was all going to fall, no matter if he could land a million punches on Daniel or if he couldn't even get one in.

Watching the man shake and curl in pain on the ground seconds after was a satisfying thing to watch. He wasn't the only want to have started to fall, many others around Daniel started to drop like flies, even the guards in the room. With a grin, Daniel watched them all fall until the only ones left breathing were himself and Campbell. It wouldn't be long until everyone in the prison was dead, the poison went around quick, after all.

Motioning for Campbell to follow, Daniel led him through the halls to where he could collect their things for them. Like he suspected, everyone was too busy choking in their own blood or already dead to stop them.

It was so, so satisfying to watch.

The door to the inventory was easy to unlock with a quick search of one of the corpses for the key. It felt too good to be back in white, orange wasn't a good color on Daniel. They even had his violin and knife still intact. What thoughtful people, not to destroy such precious family possessions. He would thank them if any of them were still alive.

Just like getting in the inventory room, it was easy to just walk out the front doors with nobody to shoot at you and nobody to stop you.

Daniel was finally free.

With a laugh of pure insanity, Daniel took a peek towards Campbell as he placed his hands on his hips. "Well, Mr. Campbell, we finally did it. We're finally free."

"Haha, yeah, we really are." Daniel could tell just how nervous Campbell really was. It was okay, he was the same when he first killed.

"Now, I believe we've made a little agreement." Daniel stated as he walked towards him. "Camp has yet to start, it's not summer yet, so you should know. Where does our precious Davey live at?"


	2. Calm before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with how well the story's going so far and all, I decided to try and get this chapter out to you guys on the same day. I'm too hype at this moment and a little bit too bored. (Plus I made a thing I wanna share at the end notes, stay tuned.)
> 
> ;)
> 
> It was pure luck I was able to write so much in the first chapter, I hope for that same luck in this chapter, but writer's block is a tricky bitch. We'll see what all I can do here, though.

The soft pittering against the window from the rain was music to David's ears. It always brought a smile to the young camp counselor's lips to see nature doing some beautiful things. Of course, he always had a thing for nature, ever since he was a young camper.

It certainly did bring back memories. Memories he wasn't ready for.

Pushing down the bubble he felt rise in his chest, David went on ahead to the bathroom to get himself ready to hit the hay.

Slicking his fingers though his hair, David rustled it around a bit as his clothes from work slipped off his body to pool at the floor by the shower. It had been an exhausting day and he just needed a little TLC with a nice warm shower. After all, David knew just how tricky the shower was at camp, he may not ever get just warm until the summer was over with.

Soon, David was squeaky clean, a bright grin on his face as he stared at himself in the mirror. His hair could use a little more work, but some good old gel had it sitting perfect.

"Perfect." David mused at himself before he went on ahead to brush his teeth. Healthy teeth leaves to a healthy life, after all!

David perked gently as he heard the familiar click of the door opening, turning his head to watch the small figure walk into the bathroom.

"Jesus Christ, you're still not done?" Max rumbled as he stared at the half naked man. "Get the fuck out already, you take longer than a girl with her makeup. Please tell me you don't do your makeup, too, that'll be just fucking sad."

"Language, Max. I'll have you know I was just about done." David warned before he grabbed his own clothes to change into. "I thought you showered already this morning?"

"Nah, just left the water on so you didn't get the chance to get one this morning." The kid gave a little snicker at that, arms crossing over his chest. "Wasted the shampoo, too, hope you like having dirt in your hair, idiot."

So that's why the shampoo was gone. Oh well, David could just run to the store in the morning to get more. He didn't have to be at the school, everything was already set and ready for him and Max to go on to the camp for the summer.

"Well, go and get in, young man. I don't want you to be tired in the morning, we have a big day ahead of us, so you need to get in bed as quick as you can." David stated as he motioned Max to the shower, grabbing his dirty clothes in the process. "And don't you dare think for a second I won't notice if you don't wash, so you better scrub down."

"Whatever, shithead, just get out." Max waved him off quickly.

Slipping out of the bathroom, David closed the door behind him and gave a little smile as he listened to the shower turn on. At least Max was trying now, and David couldn't be any happier. It had been little less than a month since David had adopted Max into his home and he's seemed to have adjusted to life outside the camp pretty well. David had hoped he was doing everything right for Max, he didn't want to be labelled a bad parent because he was still so young. He knew he would get stares from other parents for it, but gosh darnnit, David wasn't going to give up on Max.

With a soft little sigh, David reached his room again, slipping his dirty clothes and towel into his hamper before he changed into a pair of fuzzy green sweatpants and an old worn out gray t-shirt he's had since he was a teenager. Checking to make sure that Max was still in the shower, David found himself wrapped under warm blankets that brought a bright smile on his lips.

Of course, with such warmth brings great responsibility that had David fighting back sleep in favor of keeping an ear out for Max. It was tempting to slip off to the dream world, but he finally managed to do so as soon as he heard the footsteps of the other go on to his own room.

As soon as he saw the lights turn off in the hall, David found himself out like a light, the warmth too tempting to ignore for long after he knew Max was safe.

Everything was okay in his small home and his family was okay. Everything was okay.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

All David could hear next was a soft crack before he found himself being dragged and thrown onto the ground. With a sharp gasp of pain, David's eyes started to focus in the dark, looking around for any sign of what just happened. Scrambling up to sit up straight, he was plunged back into the dark as a sharp sting of pain rushed through his cheek.

Tears started to welt up in his eyes as he felt something heavy land harshly against his chest, terrified to see just what was happening in that moment.

"Howdy do, Davey!" Davids eyes snapped open as the familiar voice rang through his ears, staring straight into those piercing blue eyes.

"D-Daniel..." He barely whispered out as the heel of Daniel's foot dug into his ribs, making him shudder and grunt in pain.

"Right you are! Boy, is it hard finding someone so easy to spot. It's almost like you didn't want to be found." Daniel gave a laugh as his head fell to the side, stare almost hungry. "That old house of yours was really helpful, though! I'm sure that family would be better where they are now."

Slamming his foot down against David's chest, Daniel laughed again as he watched the man gasp for breath. "Now that I have you, we're going on a little trip. I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice, it's what I can do to repay you for everything, after all."

David's eyes snapped over to the door as he heard the familiar click of the hall light coming on. Max is awake.

Daniel took notice of the new light as well, a soft laugh leaving him as he walked to the door. "Well, what a surprise, I didn't take you much for a family man with how you can seem to barely take care of yourself."

 Swinging the door open, Max was like a deer caught in the headlights as his gaze fell on Daniel.

"M-Max, run...!" David tried to yell, tried to sit up and get Max away.

It was too late, though, Daniel had Max's sleeve, trying to drag him into the room. "Now, now, what do we have here? What a treat, I was planning to come after you next. This saves us some time! Today's just going my way."

David did his best to stand on his feet, grabbing the lamp from the nightstand. He moved as quick as he could to slam it up against Daniel's head, causing him to let go of Max before he tugged him in and slammed him up against the wall.

Of course, Daniel has his tricks and it left David collapsing on the floor with a knife plunged into his side. Tsking a bit angrily, Daniel noticed Max was already gone. "Davey, Davey, Davey, I had thought you knew better than that. Looks like this is going to be a lot more difficult. Don't worry, though, I'll make sure he dies quick by the end of this."

"D-Don't you fucking touch him..." David threatened. Everything hurt and his vision was starting to fade away, it was hard to keep himself up.

"Oh, don't you worry about him, though, you should really mind your language, you know how much I dislike that kind of attitude." Daniel said as he knelt down in front of David.

With one swift motion, Daniel picked up the discarded lamp and broke it over David's head, watching as his body went limp against the hard surface.

Daniel knew that Max had to have already went to a neighbor about what he saw, so he had no time to waist. Taking the blanket from David's bed, he wrapped the camp counselor up in it after he took the knife out, hoisting him up over his shoulder. Hopping out the window and into the back yard, Daniel fled with David in tow into the woods, where a car was hidden away on the other side. It wasn't hard getting David in the back and driving off through the path.

It was all going according to plan and Daniel was excited to see where it all went from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I may or may not be sorry for this chapter, but David adopting Max is always gonna be a headcanon of mine. Besides, Daniel needs a possible downfall. Idk, I'm sort of making this up as I go along.
> 
> Also here; https://68.media.tumblr.com/070f8ae88ad901ccb0ac240b1a0d35bd/tumblr_ovj2vaRqsH1tcjytpo1_540.jpg  
> ^^^ A shitpost made by yours truly. This is canonly what happened here. ^^^
> 
> I'll post a new chapter or two on Friday, we'll see how work is and all tomorrow.


	3. Let the Acid Rain Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhh, I'm sort of bored and tired waking up today, so I'm gonna give you guys this thing, get on with that sweet angst and all, shove that out the door and whatnot.
> 
> I'm not really that fond of chapter 2?? So, I may change some things around when I'm off of work tonight, we'll have to see.
> 
> And, if you can't tell by now, beginning notes is for before I write the chapter and end notes are for after, since I change so much shit for myself while typing that I don't like going back and editing the beginning's notes. Past and future kinda thing.
> 
> Idk, I'm tired.
> 
> Hopefully this chapter will be better for you guys and you like it, I'll see what to do about chapter 2.

The loud crackle of thunder left David gasping awake, eyes scanning the dark room quickly.

He couldn't help but panic as he scrambled for any memory of what had happened. The last thing he could remember was putting Max to bed before he was...Oh god.

David took a quick glance around the room, noticing that it wasn't his own as his suspicions became true.

Daniel really had taken him.

David tried to keep himself calm as his whole body started to tremble. If Daniel really wanted to kill him, he would have already done so, he wouldn't have just led him to...well, wherever they were. Daniel would have just killed him right there and left him to rot, but it made David wonder just why the cultist had taken him.

Some very unpleasant thoughts swam through his head and David had to push himself to not break out into tears so soon. There had to be a way out of there, maybe if David could find an escape, he could find the city again and take Daniel back to the police to be dealt with appropriately.

Slipping away from the bed, David took a proper look around the room. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small, either. Wood lined along the walls with a few different shelves set up that had a few little trinkets on it. The floor was wooden as well, polished up with a green decorative rug sitting near the door. The bed wasn't much, David could guess a full if it wasn't a twin, there was enough room for two people, it seemed. His blanket was also there, Daniel must've taken it with him, too. There was only one window, a bay window with decorative pillows lining along the base.

David swallowed thickly as he slowly made his way on to the window, peering out to see what he could find. It seemed that he was left inside a forest, it looked to be that he was stuck in a cabin. It must've been Daniel's, David never really took the man for someone to like spending all his energy in the forest.

He had to admit, it was a beautiful sight, but David couldn't get distracted now, he needed to find a way out. Sadly, it looked that David was trapped on the second story, so jumping wouldn't be ideal.

Taking a look to the door, David started to walk slowly towards it before he found himself a bit short reach of it. With a frown, he took a look down at his ankle to see his ankle cuffed and chained to the bed, the chain long enough to go anywhere but near the door. Daniel must've known that this was what the camp counselor had in mind when he first woke up.

With a soft little sigh, David made his way back to the bed, slipping under his blanket to hide from the world. He tried to take deep breaths, he tried to calm down, but the tears couldn't help to form.

David didn't know what Daniel had in store for him, and he was terrified. He knew that Daniel was crazy after he found out they locked him away, he knew what the other could do and he was terrified.

David couldn't help the soft sobs that echoed through the room the longer he sat there. He was Daniel's prisoner and there's nothing he could do about it.

The only thing he could do was sit and wait to see what Daniel's next move was.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

David's eyes slid open the second he heard a door open and close, knowing exactly who it was. He tried his bed to pretend to still be asleep, but Daniel wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Now, now, Davey, playing pretend isn't going to make this any better for you." Daniel said as he gripped at the blanket to rip it away.

He couldn't help but smile and tilt his head a bit as he saw what a state David was in. It looked like his whole body was trembling and he couldn't help but catch the tears falling from his face, it was such a nice sight, one Daniel hasn't seen in years.

"Aw, look at you, you're so pathetic, it's almost cute." Daniel mocked as he dragged David out of the bed and onto the floor. Listening to him fall was always so nice to hear.

David stared up at the man, the tears seeming to fall faster as he sat up to move away. "D-Daniel, look, I didn't mean to--I didn't k-know you really did try to poison them--You don't h-have to do this...!"

"You're right, I don't have to. I want to." Daniel laughed a bit as he followed after David, knowing he couldn't get far with the shackle he set up. "You've ruined my life, so it's only fair that I return the favor, right? What kind of person would I be if I didn't owe you that much."

Slamming his foot down against the chain, he watched David stumble and fall back to the floor as he moved to hover over him, grin plastered over his face. "So, let's get started, shall we?"

Daniel sat back up as he moved on out of the room for a second, coming back with a bag filled with equipment David could never dream of. "When I first brought you here, I thought to use you as my guinea pig. I wanted to test all my poisons on you, see how you would react, how fast you would lose that pretty light in your eyes, but I thought what a waste that would be. If I didn't do that, then I wouldn't have anything to do with you, so I did a bit of research."

Daniel dug around the bag gently as he found what he needed, a syringe and a small bottle filled with a clear looking liquid. "But, just to be sure, I want to hear it from you. What's the truth if such a rumor is floating around unless the cause of the rumor confesses?"

David moved to press himself back against the wall as Daniel got the syringe ready. "This is called sodium thiopental, I don't think you would know the term all too well since you're a little stupid. It's also widely known as a drug that makes you say things. But, before we see how well it works, maybe you'll tell me exactly what I want to know willingly?"

Daniel moved back to the bag as he pulled out a small piece of paper, it looked to be a news article from David's view. He watched as Daniel moved closer, showing David the small piece. Seconds felt like eternity as David's eyes fell on the title of the article.

"Now, I know it was you, you can't lie to me, so you should tell me the truth, Davey. Did you kill him, David?" Daniel asked in his sweetened voice, watching as David lost himself. He heard of the story while in prison of a boy dying at Camp Campbell. His death was a mystery, there were multiple versions floating around, even one with two bears getting involved, but he knew that David would know exactly what had happened. Especially since he was sitting right there in the picture.

 "...I-I have no idea what you're talking about..." David defended as his eyes fell away.

Daniel dropped the article and forcibly grabbed David's arm, plunging the needle into it as he injected the drug into his bloodstream. "Liar."

David cried out in pain as he watched his arm fall to the ground next to him again. He felt weak and terrible, his head was starting to swim and all he could do was whine out against it.

"I'm going to ask you again, Davey, did you kill him?" Daniel asked as he crouched down in front of him, taking his chin under one hand to get him to look at him. "Don't lie to me again."

Another whine fell from the counselor's lips as he took a shaky breath in. His chest felt heavy and his eyes were starting to fall shut, but he mumbled something he couldn't quite understand himself. He was too tired to do much of anything, a soft cough leaving his lips as he mumbled again.

Daniel gave a wicked smile as he let David's head from his grip. Standing up, he dragged David back to the bed to set him on it. "I knew you were capable of something like that. This changes everything, but don't worry, the fun is only beginning, my little monster."

David couldn't hear anything else before he was gone, letting the darkness swallow him into an endless abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, couldn't think of anything really good aside from the torture starting to happen. Basically, this may just be it for torture. I dunno how to write a lot of graphic violence all that much. That doesn't mean there won't be more David and Daniel chapters, oh no. There's gonna be a few more of those coming up.
> 
> I wanted to do a li'l something something here, but I'll save it for the next chapter. May update with that tonight, depending on when I actually write it. //wheeze//
> 
> 'Til next time, guys.


	4. Motions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, let's get this out of the way, this chapter is going to be smutty, which will explain why it took a bit longer for me to write this one.
> 
> I do apologize if it gets a little off track here, writing smut isn't really a strong point for me, especially something like this, but damn me if I'm not willing to try.

The rain had stopped.

It was the first thing David noticed when he woke up, it was the only thing he could notice. His mind felt fuzzy and heavy and his limbs felt like steel, the only thing he could feel was the oncoming headache that threatened to work over his stomach.

Bits and pieces were starting to come back to David the more he sat there, eyes glued hazily to the ceiling. He could remember Daniel coming in and talking about something, but he couldn't remember what, it was all a blur after the pain of the needle made it's way back to his memory.

David's stomach churned at the thought before he was dry heaving towards the ground, staring at what he had last ate for dinner with a sickened groan.

Puking his guts up seemed to stop the problem with the pain in his stomach, but the haziness in his skull wouldn't go away, it was a foreign feeling to David, one he hasn't felt except when he used to get fevers. He wanted it to go away, but it didn't seem like it'd be possible unless he got himself some more rest. Rest sounded lovely, but, as David went to curl back up, the door opened and closed behind his captor.

"Oh, what a mess you've made, David." Daniel chimed as he walked to the bed. "No matter, no matter. Fluids are easy to clean on wooden floors, it's best to get such bad toxins out of your body, anyways."

David refused to move, refused to turn himself around to face Daniel, he wasn't going to give the man the satisfaction of getting the best of him.

"Aw, what's wrong, Davey? Are you still feeling a little sick?" Daniel asked, grin wide and head lulling to the side gently. "Don't you worry, I can fix that right up for you."

Feeling Daniel's hand come in contact with his arm made David sit up and as far away from the man as he could get without getting sick again.

"D-Don't touch m'..." Even his words sounded a bit slurred to David's ears, he wondered if he was still under the influence of the drug.

"Well now, this is a surprise. I would've figured it worn off by now. You must not take medicine very often, huh, Davey? I wonder if you're the type of person to lose your mind with simple cough syrup." Daniel gave a soft laugh as he stood again. "No matter, I am always willing to help a comrade build up tolerance. You're going to need it when the plan start to take form again."

Daniel was too quick for David to react to, hissing out in pain as he felt the sting of the needle plunge into his arm again. It wasn't as instant as the last time, but the drug still hit hard, almost too hard for David to stop. He could barely hold onto consciousness by the time the needle was set away and his ankle was freed from the chain.

"Now, let's go get you cleaned up, a nice shower will do you some good, it'll wash away all those negative emotions and bring you to peace." Daniel hummed, arms moving to wrap David up into them.

If David had the strength, he would've made an attempt to struggle, he could've gotten away, but his body felt like lead and refused to listen to him as he was carried off down the hall over the man's shoulder.

Like promised, Daniel gave David a nice shower to relax in, letting David sit on the ground instead of standing while he washed over his body. "Just think of it, David, if you stay by my side, you will be forgiven for everything you ever did to that poor boy, and you can feel good again. You won't have to pretend to your friends that you're happy with your life when you can show them that you're truly happy. Wouldn't it be wonderful to feel whole again?"

David never gave a response back to the other, eyes glazed and lost of that beautiful light, Daniel knew he would only fall asleep again soon. Daniel had a plan and he had to act fast if he ever hoped for it to work in his favor.

Working off his clothes, Daniel joined David in the shower, kneeling in front of him with a grin on his face as his hands worked over the other's chest gently. "I can help you, Davey. You just have to trust me."

It was hard to fight away Daniel with how dizzying the drug made David felt, he didn't even have enough time to realize just what the other was doing. The only thing he could do was whine out pathetically in n attempt to snap Daniel away.

Daniel wasn't listening, though, his plan was already set in motion and there was nothing David could to about it, not in the state he was in. He had a plan to make David see the light of things, even if it meant Daniel had to get a little dirty in the process.

Daniel's lips moved to graze gently over David's the grin still wide with joy as his voice lowered to a soft murmur. "I can make you feel safe, David. I can show you the light, you won't ever have to feel lonely or empty ever again. You won't ever have to feel like a monster."

His hands slowly started to fall a little lower, tracing over the lines that followed down his chest and stomach until they fell on his thighs. It was interesting to watch how David would react to the touches, how he would whine out in protest despite his body's refusal to move.

Daniel slowly worked his lips down against the other's neck, leaving a nice little bruise ready for him to wake up to, teeth grazing along it gently as he felt David's body tense slowly. Though, nothing raised to stop him from doing what he pleased, David was probably too exhausted to fight back. Daniel was happy to see he was so cooperative.

Working one of his hands back up slowly, he found David's limp cock as his fingers gently rubbed along the tip. It registered to David what Daniel was doing next and it took everything in him to squirm before he found himself falling still again. Tears began to form and fall, it was the only thing David could do as he let his eyes fall shut.

Daniel wasn't going to have it, though, he knew that David would fall asleep if he closed his eyes, so he tried to excite him more with a few swift pumps against his length.

Though, despite his best efforts, the only thing Daniel could accomplish at this rate is watching David pass out.

With a soft little huff, he knew that he had to do something before David fell asleep, so he brought his mouth down to lick a long thin stripe along the underside of David's cock. It did the job well, it grew the camp counselor hard within seconds and got him whining a bit louder. Daniel grinned as he started to do it over and over again, placing soft kisses in a few different spots to keep him interested.

It was enjoyable listening to the other, he loved the feeling of power it gave him over David, to watch how helpless he was. If this plan was ever going to work, he would have to take it all the way.

Lips pressing against the tip of the other's waiting member, Daniel took as much as he could in one swift motion. David's moan couldn't be helped and it was just what Daniel was waiting for, dragging the flat of his tongue along the underside of his throbbing cock.

It seemed that David never had much time to be alone with himself, the taste of precum on Daniel's tongue left him to wonder if David actually touched himself, he seemed to be losing himself all too quick to say otherwise. Daniel had thought he at least has had someone before, but he was fine with this. If David was a virgin, then this would make everything all the better.

Hollowing out his cheeks to provide more of a sensation for David, Daniel started to bob his head in a slow rhythm to work him up and over his limits. With a few soft swirls of his tongue, he knew that the other wouldn't last much longer with how much cum started to slip down his throat. It was a disgusting taste, but Daniel was sure that David would appreciate it and return the favor in the long run.

With a few more bobs of his head, he felt the familiar tenseness run through David's body before rope after rope of white coated the back of his throat. It took everything in Daniel not to spit the bile out, swallowing every last bit he could as he listened to David whimper and pant above him.

It was a beautiful sight seeing how strung out David had become, cheeks bright red and tears still falling. It brought a smile to Daniel's lips as he moved up to kiss him slow and passionately.

"Now, now, it's okay, shh. That wasn't that bad, was it? I'm sure it felt good, that's all I want for you is to feel good." Daniel cooed out gently, stroking his face. "And I promise to make you feel good all the time if you just let me. It's all I want for you, Davey."

David couldn't believe what he watched, what had happened, the only thing he could do was listened to Daniel's soft words as he was lifted back into his arms gently.

Daniel gently dried David off with a warm towel, smiling brighter at how cute his hair looked without all the product he put in. He would have to keep it like that for a while. Dressing him up properly for bed, Daniel carried him back into the room, locking the cuff back around his ankle as he tucked him on into the bed.

"Go on and get some sleep, David, you're going to need it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to write a guy sucking another guy's dick without it being too gay, a story written by me.
> 
> In all seriousness, I can't write smut for shit unless it's in a roleplay sense. I'm gonna work on it, though.


	5. In the Light of Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this one will have a bit of smut as well in it, idk. I'll see after I've written it. This one would probably be a short one since I have work in a couple of hours.

David's head was swimming, he couldn't fight back the pain in his front temple or stop himself from making a mess on the floor again.

He couldn't stop his shaking, his tears having long soaked through the pillow. What was happening wasn't right, it felt like torture and Daniel knew this to be true. Maybe it was his plan all along to hurt him this way?

The event of the night before flashed through David's mind, leaving him to sob silently against his pillow again. Daniel had raped him.

Daniel had raped him and David wasn't able to stop him.

Despite David knowing this, a ball of emotions welting up in his chest as his hand balled up into a fist. It felt good. David knew what Daniel did was wrong, but the man still managed to make him feel good. Knowing this made David feel worse about everything, he knew it was wrong, he knew Daniel did wrong by him, but his words of safety and promise after lit a spark that wouldn't die down.

Burying his face deeper into the pillow, David tried to sleep everything off, tried to sleep away the growing feeling of regret and hatred. If only for a short time.

Short it was, Daniel made sure of it.

He walked in and took notice of the vomit on the floor, he really needed to get David something so that he wouldn't need to clean the floors after David's withdraws. Walking closer to the bed, Daniel hummed and pressed a soft kiss to David's forehead gently.

"Morning, sleepy." He cooed. "I see you've had a rough night. I understand, but it's all apart of the process, you'll see."

As Daniel went to stand again, David took the opportunity to catch the other off guard, tugging him down onto the bed with as much strength his body would let him use in such a state. David wasted no time in straddling Daniel, hands wrapped tightly around his throat as he glared at the man, watching as he fought to try and breathe again.

Daniel could see the pure hatred and pain in David's eyes and he knew he had to do something before David killed him. He always did have a backup plan in case something went south just in case. Taking the already ready syringe out of his pants pocket, Daniel injected the contents into David's arm before he could react to pull away. Within seconds, David was laying on top of Daniel, shaky and sobbing.

Daniel moved to press David into the bed, straddling his hips as he grinned down at him. "Oh my, I didn't expect you to be so energetic so early. Don't worry, though, I've made sure to take care of that. I've given you something a little stronger to help keep you awake for longer, though you won't be as active as I would like you to be."

Daniel gave David a little peck on the nose as he moved to stand so he could start cleaning up a bit. "I'm sure you're excited for what I have in store for you today. Don't worry, Davey, I have a lot that you will enjoy."

As soon as Daniel was done cleaning up, he went on ahead to wash his hands before he returned on with a bag filled with mysterious items. Crouching down by the bed, Daniel dug on through it to pull out a bottle along with--oh no.

"D-Don't you dare think you're putting that in me..." David said as he attempted to move on away as Daniel set aside a vibrator on the bed.

"Oh, gods no, not until I'm done with you." Daniel laughed gently as he stood, David watching in horror as his clothes came off. Before David could raise his hands to stop him from straddling him again, Daniel gripped onto his wrists to handcuff them to the bed.

"Not so fast, Davey. You know I'm only doing this because I want to show you that you can trust me." Daniel said as he leaned down towards him gently. "You have nothing to be scared of, I promised I would keep you safe, that I can make you feel good. Now, let me show you just how good I can make you feel."

Kissing down his neck, Daniel's lips traced over the bruised hickey he had left. It was a sight to see David tense and whine as his lips trailed around every inch of skin he could reach. It felt so good to see the other reacting in such a way, but he needed to break him, not lose him.

He knew the drug was taking effect, he could feel David's body starting to relax despite all the protesting David was doing, Daniel could get this started without much effort and he was thrilled that this was going to be so easy.

Lifting up David's shirt to his wrists, Daniel's hand traced slowly down his chest and stomach, hooking his fingers around the band of the sweatpants. Tugging them down enough to the cuff around David's ankle, Daniel made sure to grab the bottle from the side. "From what I was told, this is a special kind of lube, it's supposed to taste like grape. I should give it a taste sometime."

"Don't--Daniel, please...d-don't do this..." David said, voice a little strained as he tried to fight a bit more.

"I just want to make you feel good, David, I just want you to trust me." Daniel said in a soft tone before he popped open the bottle.

Pouring the lube gently onto his fingers, Daniel got in between David's legs so that he couldn't close them, finger swirling gently against the ring of muscle as he watched David tense again. "You have to relax, Davey, it'll be uncomfortable if you don't."

David didn't listen to him, instead he buried his face into his arm so he didn't watch what was about to happen.

It was a slow process of Daniel working his finger into David. Daniel couldn't believe how tight he was, but he knew he had to take it slow. He couldn't just fall into temptation so easily, even if David was making the sweetest of noises from this. One finger worked itself into the camp counselor before another found it's way in as well, followed by a third.

Eventually, Daniel had the other stretched out and ready, grinning brightly as he noticed the flush along David's body. If he had a camera, he would take a picture just to show him how beautiful and tasteful he looked.

Fingers dragging out slowly, Daniel made sure to lube up his cock enough that it shouldn't hurt David all that much, aligning the tip against his hole as he looked to him. "Relax, David, it will only hurt more if you keep being so tense. Just let the medicine do it's work and let me take care of you."

Despite wanting to fight back against the crazed man, David knew that this was happening and there was nothing to stop it, so he slowly relaxed and tried to keep limp. As soon as Daniel was sure the other was okay, that's when he slipped the tip of his cock in. It felt almost too good to be true, the feeling of pure pleasure shooting up Daniel's spine as he did all he can to relax and keep things slow.

He knew it had to be painful for David, he could feel him tense up again, so he slid inch by inch in as slow as he could, making sure to take a break for a second to let David adjust. It wasn't until he was fully in that Daniel moved down to leave soft little kisses and praises against David's neck, wanting to make sure he was calm enough so it didn't hurt.

Everything stung and David didn't think he could take anymore in, tears falling hard and fast into his arm as he felt the other's lips at his neck again. Time will only tell when he would move his hips.

Seconds felt like hours, but Daniel never did move his hips just yet, he made sure that David was set before his hips drew back slowly. A soft groan left the cultist's lips and a whine from David's, but Daniel made sure to keep things slow.

As Daniel set a slow pace, rocking his hips gently into David, he watched as the other slowly became a bit more relaxed, happy to see that he was doing okay. He sped up a bit as his hand found the others half hard cock, giving it a few strokes.

The moans that he got from David were lovely, even if they sounded hoarse. He wanted nothing more than to hear David become completely undone.

It didn't take long before Daniel was thrusting at a quickened pace, soft little grunts and moans leaving him as he stroked David in time with his thrusts. David didn't get more vocal as the pace went on, but he tensed and moaned out rather loudly as he felt a rippling wave of pleasure pool at his gut.

Daniel stopped for a second to see what was wrong only to realize that he had hit David's prostate. With a soft hum, he angled his hips and started to thrust up against it, trying to work David over the edge. "Mm, did that make you feel good, Davey?"

David didn't answer, the only thing he could do was moan and keep his gaze away as Daniel thrusted up against that sweet spot.

It didn't take much after that before David came all over himself, a harsh moan leaving his lips as wave after wave of pleasure hit. The pulsing around Daniel only drew him close before he pulled out, stroking his own cock until David was completely covered in white.

Enjoying the post orgasmic bliss, Daniel leaned over to give David a passionate kiss, smiling as he felt him return it. "That felt good, didn't it, Davey...?"

With no response in tow, Daniel stood from the bed to clean them both up, getting his clothes back on. Once he was situated, he uncuffed David's hands and smiled at him as he took the bag to walk out the door. "You should probably rest up, I'll bring in dinner soon."

With a simple wave and a blown kiss, Daniel was gone again, leaving David a mess of emotions as he curled back up on the bed to cry once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is post-chapter and I gotta say sorry if this isn't what you were expecting. Work was shitty today and I'm very upset, my depression's getting the better of me. I've been crying ever since I got home and I tried to get this to you guys as quick as possible.
> 
> I'll try to get a chapter out tomorrow, depending on how things go. I'm still upset, but oh well. I'll have to get over it for now.


	6. Make Me Feel Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, time to stop putting this off, three days is a chill amount of time to recover. I just got Splatoon (since I'm poor as fuck and couldn't get it when it first came out), and it's the greatest game I've played in a while.
> 
> Enough about that, let's get on with the chapter!

It had been two weeks since Daniel has brought David to his little cabin.

Two weeks of trying to groom David to perfection and Daniel was getting a bit antsy. The start of summer camps had just begun and he expected to be out on the road with David by now. The drugs seemed to be working perfectly, but David was still so resistant to everything that Daniel tried.

It was starting to get on his nerves, Daniel needed to let a little bit of steam out and no water can cleanse him of that just yet. Not until he's hit his first target of the season.

Daniel sat at his table with all his supplies ready to go, a map laid out on the table in front of him as he sipped from his coffee mug. David was still very much asleep from their previous night's activities, Daniel figured he would stay awake much longer when everything set in, so it was fine. The more time he had with David asleep, the more time he had to take his first target.

Setting his finished mug into the sink to let it soak under the water, Daniel walked to David's room to set a few little snacks in there for him to eat in case he did wake up. With a smile on his lips, he watched the other sleep for a second or so, pressing his lips against his temple before he tucked him on in.

Leaving the room in a bit of a hurry, Daniel closed and locked the door, heading back to his things to get them all packed in his duffel bag. From what he could tell, there was a nearby camp not too far out, a two hour drive. It didn't look to be very big, so it was perfect to start out with until he had David under control.

Loading up his duffel bag into the back of the trunk, Daniel slipped on into the drivers side, buckling up and turning on the radio. With a bright grin, Daniel was ready to head off, driving down the dirt covered road.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

As he suspected, the camp was a small little thing, barely enough campers to really count for anything and it seemed there was only one camp counselor. It looked to be almost too easy to take out, but Daniel wasn't going to complain. Looking at the help wanted ad that was left on the ad in the newspaper, Daniel tried to think of his story and how to convince this counselor to take him in.

Rolling up the paper, Daniel left his car in the safety of the trees so it couldn't be spotted, walking on to find the camp counselor as he straightened up his shirt. He certainly did get a few eyes on him, but they ignored him in favor of playing around.

Daniel found the counselor in the cafeteria, dealing with what seemed to be misbehaving kids. Daniel cleared his throat and got her attention, watching as she waved the two off to talk with him. "Hi there, welcome, are you one of the parents?"

"Oh, no! I had saw an ad in the paper stating you were looking for new counselors to help for the summer. I know it's a bit late, but I hope that I would qualify for such a position!" Daniel said cheerfully, a grin on his face.

"Oh, of course! My mistake, we've had a few parents come to take their kids back." The woman said, hands falling on her hips. "Either way, we can always use the help. It's...really just me here. I have no problem looking after children, I'm a teacher and all, but the kids seems to be more rowdy this year."

"Oh no. Don't worry, ma'am, I'm sure we can work together and accomplish a lot to give these kids a summer to remember!" Daniel laughed before he extended a hand out towards her. "The name's Daniel."

"Nice to meet you, Daniel, my name's Ashley." She smiled back, taking his hand to shake. "Though, the campers call me Ash. Why don't we take this to the counselor's cabin to get you interviewed and set up?"

"That sounds lovely."

 Within a few short hours, Daniel was set up with a new counselor uniform and left to discuss some plans with Ashley for activities of the week. By the time dinner had come around, Daniel had offered to take over from there to cook. Turns out Ashley has only been able to feed the campers macaroni and cheese since it's the only thing she knows how to make.

It didn't take long until Daniel had dinner and their drinks ready, each filled with enough poison to kill swiftly. He made himself a little cup that he didn't poison to give the illusion that he drank it as well. Watching the campers eat and laugh away at the table left the cultist in anticipation as he waited to watch them die.

Ashley walked up next to him with her own food and drink at the ready, already enjoying his treats. "Oh wow, Daniel, this is amazing. You're an amazing cook."

"Thank you. I've had practice." Daniel grinned to her, taking a sip of his own drink. "It seems like the kids really enjoy it and all."

"I'm sure they do, you could be our--" Before Ashley could continue, Daniel smiled and watched as she started to cough and collapse to the floor with blood pooling from her lips.

The time has come.

"Oh my, what's the matter, Ashley?" Daniel asked as he knelt next to her. "Everything will be okay in the end, you have been cleansed of your sins. You will be safe in the afterlife."

Daniel laughed as he saw the light fade from her terrified eyes, watching the satisfying scene of the campers choking on their own blood. Oh how Daniel had missed this.

Making sure everyone was dead, Daniel moved through the corpses to feel their pulses just to be sure. With a sickening smile, he moved to go on to the door, seeing that the sun had already set. David must be awake by now, poor thing was probably sick from withdraw.

Just as Daniel was about to leave, he felt a hand grip weakly onto his ankle. Looking down at the small hand, he spotted that a camper was still alive, if barely. Kneeling down to the child's level, Daniel gripped onto his hand gently to tug it away and hold it.

"What's the use of holding on to life so dearly?" Daniel asked with a smile as he watched the boy cry out in pain. "Just let go. There will be light on the other side for you. You'll be safe."

Watching the boy cry out in agony, Daniel saw him take his final breath before he was finally dead. With a huff of frustration, Daniel knew that the boy probably didn't drink that much. What a shame.

Taking a closer look at the child, Daniel could tell something was off with him. He looked familiar, like the boy who had went and challenged him when he first went to Camp Campbell. Even the hoodie was similar.

With a soft little hum, Daniel moved to take out his knife before he drove it into the boy's heart, watching as the blood pooled out around them. Taking out his knife again, Daniel removed the boy's hoodie that was dripping in blood before he moved on back to his car. Getting back into his regular clothes, Daniel set the hoodie in the trunk with his things before he got in the car to drive off back to the cabin.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

David was gasping for air by the time he woke up, the shaking already feeling familiar at this point.

He wasn't as sick when he found himself waking up, which was good, he didn't think that his throat could take anymore abuse from the acid in his stomach. Looking around the room, he could tell that it was already dark with the moonlight shining into his room.

David figured that Daniel must be asleep by now and sighed shakily in relief as he looked to the snacks laid out for him by his bed.

David had long since stopped eating, having hoped that starvation would get the better of him and finally end his suffering, but the harsh pains of his stomach got the better of him. Reaching out for a bag of chips, David ate a few before he set them aside, already feeling nauseous again.

Just laying in bed as David watched the night sky from the window, it felt like hours before he heard the door open. Looking to it, he felt sick feeling relief in seeing Daniel with the syringe in his hand. He felt even sicker that he willingly gave up his arm.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for so long, Davey, I was caught up with getting food." Daniel apologized as he pressed a kiss to the side of David's face, going to stand up again. "Though...I'm afraid that's not all on where I've been tonight."

David looked confused as he watched Daniel sit down on the bed, listening to him.

"I...I was listening to the news on the way there when I heard there had been a massacre...Camp Campbell had been hit. Everyone's gone, David." Daniel said in a small murmur.

He pulled out the bloodied hoodie from his bag, slowly handing it to Daniel. "He's gone..."

David was in complete shock, watching as Daniel pulled out the hoodie. A wave of emotions hit him all at once, David couldn't register it, David couldn't register anything until he realized he had tore the room to pieces in a fit of rage. Everything felt numb in his body and he couldn't help but scream and cry out in pain and sadness. Collapsing to his knees on the floor, he felt Daniel's hand on his back and flinched away from the touch.

"Davey, I know it's hard to accept...I know it's going to hurt for a long time, I know you will never feel the same ever again, but you have to know that they're okay. They're all safe in the afterlife, safe and protected by the light, even if they're impure." Daniel whispered gently as he slowly slid down next to David, hesitant to wrap an arm around his shoulder. "I promise you that they're safe and happy now, I would never lie to you..."

David didn't know what to say, nothing would come out, nothing could. The only thing he could do was find himself leaning up against Daniel for support as he sobbed. His whole body hurt, but he felt comfort in Daniel's touch, in his words. David believed him, he believed that they really were all safe and he wanted to be with them.

Holding the hoodie closer to his chest, David was set back in bed with Daniel climbing in next to him.

"Get some sleep, Davey, you deserve it." Daniel murmured softly as he pulled the other against his chest, running a hand through the back of his hair to try and calm his crying.

David didn't feel like sleeping, but his eyes grew heavy anyways, so he closed them and hoped for pleasant dreams of being back with his friends in Camp Campbell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooo boy, shit's gonna get intense in these next couple of chapters. I can't wait to write it all for you all! <33 //runs off to play Splatoon again.//
> 
> Also, I think I may need to clarify that the kid Daniel stabbed also wasn't Max, just someone who looked like Max.


	7. In Safety and Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm very sick and didn't plan on doing anything today, but I wanna spit out a chapter or two tonight since I haven't in a while. I plan on doing at least one chapter a day and will start taking suggestions for filler chapters here soon, I'll let you guys know on that soon!
> 
> Also, there is smut in this chapter, just a warning.

It had been a month since Daniel had taken David from his home. David seemed to have started being more participant in their activities and relying on Daniel to keep him safe and secure. It was what Daniel had been waiting for and he finally had it.

Daniel hummed softly as he cooked some dinner for the two of them, watching David stare at the tv from the corner of his eye. Since David had started being more cooperative, Daniel thought it would be better if he could give him a little more freedom around the cabin. Of course, he made sure that David was on a few different things to keep him preoccupied.

With a small smile on his lips, Daniel made up two plates for them, setting them both on the table with silverware all set up and glasses filled up with a white wine Daniel thought David would enjoy.

Walking over to the other with a small smile on his lips, Daniel kissed the top of David's hair, pressing his nose into the strands gently. "Davey, baby, dinner's ready."

Daniel could hear a soft protest from David's attraction to the tv, but Daniel was able to easily direct David over to the table so the two of them could enjoy their meal. Pulling out the chair gently for David, he got him sitting and eating. Sitting on across from David, Daniel said a quick prayer to himself before he did the same.

The two ate together in silence, the soft clank of forks hitting the glass of the plate filling in the silence. It was relaxing finally having David cooperate with him, now they could enjoy each other's company that didn't have to involve just set and showers.

Daniel finished off his plate before David could, watching as the other ate slowly with a dazed look on his faze. It was honestly one of the cutest looks he's seen.

"David, do you mind if we talk a bit?" Daniel asked after a second of watching David struggle with drinking the wine in such a state.

It seemed to catch David's attention, the camp counselor looking to Daniel as he set aside the glass.

"I know it seems a little sudden and all, but I was thinking about something today." Daniel said as he watched David play around with the table cloth. "You see, ever since I met you, I knew I had to have you by my side. You're everything I aspire in someone and maybe even more. You're my perfect half, my shining sun. I'm getting a bit off track, but..."

Daniel gently moved his hand across the table over to take David's, thumb rushing over the knuckles as he tried to find the right words to say.

"David, I want you to marry me."

There was a flash of light in David's eyes, one he hasn't seen in a while since David started getting high. It was a lovely sight to see again.

David was speechless, having to replay the words over and over in his head to process what the other was trying to tell him. Once it finally clicked, David looked a little torn as he looked away and moved his hand away from Daniel's. "...Why...?"

"Why?" Daniel asked, a little confused.

"Why would you want to be with me...?" David asked, voice broken from weeks of crying. "I'm a monster...I don't deserve this...I don't deserve any of this..."

"But that's what makes you so special, Davey." Daniel stood and moved over to the other, scooping him up gently into his arms as he carried him back over to the couch. "You're a monster, that's true, but I love every part of you, even the ones you don't want to show. I promised you I would make you feel good, I promised you I'd make you safe, and this will only make sure of that, love."

Daniel sat David down on the couch gently before he turned off the tv, going to crouch in front of him to get on his level. "If you marry me, you won't have to worry about being in pain for what you are. You won't have to worry about anything."

A soft little whimper left David as he looked away, fresh tears starting to fall down his cheeks before Daniel moved a hand to wipe them away. He didn't know what to say in this moment, the drugs was mixing too much of his emotions up. He felt angry at himself, but calm and warm at Daniel's words, he was at a complete loss.

Letting the tears be wipes away from his face, David looked back to Daniel, staring at him for a second before he gave a gentle nod.

"...Yes, I'll marry you..."

Daniel's lips fell into a bright grin, taking David's hand into his own as he slipped a silver band on his ring finger. He looked over how perfect it fit the other, lips coming to kiss over it before he looked to David. "I promise you that I'll protect you. As long as you have this on, I'll be there for you whenever you need me, darling."

Daniel let David's hand go before he sat up to kiss him gently, tugging David close into his embrace and loving the feeling of the other melting into it.

 With a few more fleeting seconds of warm kisses, David found the two of them already stripped of their clothes and Daniel's hot lips everywhere on his body. He couldn't help but moan out for Daniel to continue his journey down to his crotch.

Daniel took it as a sign to continue, so that's exactly what he did, kissing down the trail of hair along David's abdomen and down to his cock. Seeing how hard David was for him already made Daniel smile as he licked a stripe along the slit of the head. The taste of salt from the precum always made Daniel want to gag, but he continued on anyways, wanting to please his fiance in every way possible.

David was never one to last long, even with all the training he's gone through within the past couple of weeks, he couldn't help the moan that fell from his lips as Daniel's warm mouth wrapped around his cock, pushing him over the edge all too quick.

Daniel didn't seem to mind, swallowing everything he could before he sat up and moved to find the bottle of lube he had left under the couch. He always had some laying around in case of situations like this. Once the bottle was found, Daniel poured a bit along his hand, working his fingers up as he watch David already starting to spread his legs open for him. Daniel's trained him well and he couldn't help but bring David into a passionate kiss as he worked his fingers into the ring of muscle.

Even though the two of them had sex as often as they did, David was still as tight as ever and Daniel couldn't wait to feel the warmth wrap around his cock. Fingers slipped out of David's hole and Daniel couldn't take it anymore, lubing himself up before he slid the tip into the other slowly. There wasn't much of a resistance and David was already panting and begging for Daniel to move.

Kissing along David's neck, Daniel pounded his hips into the other, making sure to hit that spot that got David to scream every time, drinking in the sweet and intoxicating moans from the other.

Daniel hummed softly as he could already feel himself push David over the edge again, hand moving to stroke over the twitching member as it covered their stomachs in white. "Such a good little monster, I promise I will always love you..."

It didn't take much after until Daniel was spilling himself inside of David, hips twitching to press himself closer before he pulled out. Panting and a little shaky from his high, Daniel tugged David up into his arms, holding him close as he made sure David was comfortable.

Stroking the brunette's hair, Daniel kissed the top of his head gently as David fell on to sleep, lacing their fingers together as he smiled.

"Goodnight, David. I love you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did it take me two days to write this bullshit of a short mess? Lmfao.
> 
> So, it feels like I've swallowed glass and coughing isn't helping that noise, so I may or may not be able to write a chapter a day this week. I'll try my best, but we'll have to see how my throat wants me to work.


	8. Fire to the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's gonna be a roller coaster of emotions, guys, better strap on in 'cause this is where the plot finally comes in! (Like it should've been for the last 7 chapters, lmao)

All was well in the small little cabin, Daniel was pleased to think to himself.

David was enjoying the tv, much to Daniel's dismay, but Daniel didn't let it get to him. If tv distracted the other from wanting to leave, then Daniel was glad to have it around so that David could enjoy it.

With a small smile of watching the light bounce off the silver band David wore on his finger, Daniel finished up cleaning the dishes from their dinner before he went on over to make sure the other was doing okay.

"How are you feeling, Davey?" Daniel asked, going to sit down next to him as an arm moved to wrap around his shoulder gently.

David instinctively went to lean into Daniel's embrace, resting his head on his shoulder as he gave a little hum in hopes of not having to talk.

Daniel just smiled more and kissed the side of David's head in an affectionate way, stroking the soft red strands of hair in between his fingers.

It didn't take much before Daniel found David had fallen asleep, moving to scoop up his fiance in his arms to carry him on to his room. Getting him settled in with the chain back around his ankle and his blanket tucked around him, Daniel left the room with a peck to David's lips. Closing and locking the door behind him, Daniel went on ahead to check their supplies.

They had enough food to last for a week, but Daniel's urges were starting to pick up again. He needed to find another camp soon, so he decided going out to get supplies would be best until he got a plan together for another hit.

Picking up his keys and his wallet from the coffee table, Daniel left the cabin. It would only be a short little drive to the town.

It was a fairly small place, one where everybody would know everybody. Daniel would only pop in every now and again for supplies, so they didn't know him too well there, it was a perfect little setup in case anybody was looking for him.

Parking off to the side of the road just on the outskirt of the town, Daniel walked along the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets. Not many people were out and it sounded like parents were just now calling their kids in for the night. Hopefully Daniel could get to the store before it closed for the night.

With his luck, he was allowed in as the last customer, Daniel giving the young woman a smile as he slipped passed her to get everything he needed. Just as he was about to pay for his items, Daniel looked out the window where he spotted two cops walking down the sidewalk in the direction his car was. His blood ran cold as Daniel left, following after them without his things.

Just as he suspected, they had found his car. Daniel hid away behind a building as he watched them inspect his car, a frown on his lips as he watched them whisper to each other. Eyes narrowed, he forced a grin on his face as he slipped away from his hiding spot before he walked over to make himself visible.

"Evening." Daniel greeted with a cheerful voice. "What seems to be the problem here, fellas?"

The two took notice of Daniel, the blond taking notice of how tense they became as soon as they saw him.

"Is...Is this your car, sir?" One asked, as he stared at Daniel.

"Yes, sir. This is it." Daniel nodded. "Though, it scratches easily, so I would appreciate it if you didn't get too close. Belonged to my mother, I can't have it being torn, she would be so devastated."

"Well, sir, it looks like your tags have expired, so we need to ask for your license and registration." The other stated as Daniel watched the other walk away for a second.

His grin grew bigger as Daniel cracked his neck. "Oh, of course, sir! I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for not doing your job. Let me just get it for you."

Going to his car, Daniel got into the door, hand gripping tightly onto the knife that he kept hidden away before he brought it out. Charging quickly at the officer, Daniel got him into a chokehold, hand covering his mouth as he plunged the knife into the man's chest. The blood felt warm and good against Daniel's skin, causing him to stab the man a couple more times before he let the corpse fall from his grip.

Just as he was about to go after the other cop, Daniel felt a sharp pain go through his shoulder. Seeing his own blood soak through his clean shirt, Daniel knew he had been shot, quickly fleeing to the safety of his car. It was a little hard to get the car started with a gun shooting right at him, but Daniel was able to get it working, driving off with a spinout of his tires against the dirt and gravel of the road.

He could still hear the shots of fire at him through the distance, a hand gripping tightly against his bleeding wound. He would have to check for the bullet as soon as he made sure he and David were in safety.

Pulling in the driveway of the cabin, Daniel was quick to get out of the car, running inside with pained breaths as he went quickly up the stairs for David's room. Unlocking the door, he went to David's side, gently trying to wake him. "David, David get up. We need to go."

With a soft noise, Daniel watch David wake from his sleep, moving to unlock his cuff from his ankle to help him up. "Daniel, what's wrong...?"

"I'll tell you on the way, Davey, we need to go now." Daniel said as he started to usher the other towards the door. "Go to the car and wait for me there, dear."

David was about to protest when he saw the blood on Daniel's shoulder. With a gasp, he turned around to inspect the wound. "Daniel--What happened?"

"I told you I would tell you as soon as we get away, you need to go to the car, now." Daniel said more sternly, going to shove him gently through the door.

David whimpered softly before he stood and stared at Daniel, a soft glare on his face. "Daniel, I'm not moving from this spot until you tell me exactly what's going on."

Daniel glared right back, but knew it was no use fighting against the other since he seemed so hell bent on this. With a sigh, he rubbed a hand over his eyes before he looked to David again. "Some bad men are trying to take me away, to split us apart. I won't let that happen, I promised you I would protect you, so you have to trust me when I say we need to go right now."

David stared at Daniel with a bit of shock and sadness before he gave a small nod, looking away for a second. "O...Okay."

Danil gave David a sweet and firm kiss before he moved to nudge him towards the front door. David went reluctantly, quickly going on to the car so he could wait for Daniel.

Like promised, Daniel came out a couple minutes later with a duffel bag in hand, setting it in the car as he moved to help David towards the passenger side. "C'mon, we don't have a lot of time--"

Just as David was about to get in, there were sirens and flashing lights all around them, making David shield his eyes against the bright light.

"Give it up, we've got you surrounded!"

Daniel cursed under his breath before he quickly took David's hand, running off with him in tow into the forest and the safety of the trees.

David was scared, following after Daniel deeper into the forest as he watched the trees fly passed them. The exhaustion of running and the effect of the drugs were starting to slow him down, leaving David to slump against a tree as Daniel tried to urge him on.

"C'mon, Davey, it's only a little bit further--Just a little bit further before we're safe again." Daniel tried, tugging him up to walk again. Daniel could see the lights of flashlights searching through the trees and he knew that they would be found if they continued at this rate.

With a frustrated huff, Daniel moved to take David in his arms before he felt another sharp pain in his leg, making him stumble and drop David to the ground as he followed.

David gasped out in a bit of a haze, watching as three men came and picked up Daniel to pin him up against a tree. David tried to get up through his exhaustion, trying to hit them, get them away before another came to hold David back.

"No! Don't touch him! Leave him alone!" Daniel yelled as he was carried off, leaving David to fight away the other.

"Daniel!" David tried to follow after him, tried to reach out towards him with all the strength he had left. "No, let go! Please don't take him away, please! Daniel! Daniel!"

A few more men went to David to try and get him contained and calmed down, leaving David riled up more as he tried to get to Daniel. "No, please! Don't take him away from me! Give him back to me!"

With a sob, David lost all his energy to fight back, watching as the world swirled away in a haze and the darkness took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sitting in my room, alone, as I type to my good friend. The world seems to have stopped with the post of this new chapter. Everything is peaceful, but I know that a storm is coming, a storm that's collected and heading straight for me to kill me instantly.
> 
> Come and get me. >:3c


	9. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!!
> 
> Another chapter for you lovely people, and, like many have wanted, it's a Max POV chapter! Hope you all enjoy!

Max had never considered in his life that he would see those icy blue eyes again. His nightmares would play on and on of the man, but Max knew he was okay so long as David was there to stop him from coming too close.

Hearing a few different noises coming from David's room, Max grew suspicious of them, waking from his latest shitfest he called a dream. The rain drowned out the noise before Max could hear another bump from David's room. With a frown, Max slipped out of his bed to see just what was going on. There's no way David would bring someone home without Max knowing about it, so something must've been wrong.

Slipping out into the hallway, Max turned on the light as his eyes scanned towards David's bedroom door. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, but that all changed as soon as he saw the door open and the familiar pair of eyes set on him.

Max tensed up immediately, David's words barely even reaching him before he found his hoodie's sleeve caught in Daniel's grip. Max yelped and struggled to get away as he could feel Daniel tug him towards David's room. "Now, now, what do we have here? What a treat, I was planning to come after you next. This saves us some time! Today's just going my way."

Max's hand hit and clawed desperately at the blond's wrist before he found himself on the floor from too much resistance. Daniel had let go of his sleeve from an attack by David from what Max could see. He didn't take any time in getting up, running off quickly down the stairs and out the front door.

Yelling and screaming for anybody's attention, Max ran down the road as quick as his legs could carry him, calling out for anybody to help. Lights flashed in every house around him, but that didn't stop Max from running and calling out for help.

David's neighbors were able to finally catch up with the child, trying to get him to calm down as he shook and looked back to his home. Everything seemed silent, but it was possible that Daniel was still up there and David could be in very deep trouble.

"David--A crazy man broke in and was hurting David--" Max tried to speak, but he couldn't find the proper words to say to them. "He told me to run--We need to hurry!"

They tried to calm him down, a mother and her two older children leading Max onto safety of their home while a few volunteered to check the house while the police were on their way. Max sat by himself, huddled in his hoodie as he waited for the news. He would only shoot glares at the others for not letting him go check for himself.

Eventually the police had gotten there and bright yellow tape had completely covered the house. Max wasn't even allowed in until their so called investigation was over with. Max was obviously upset and only continued to repeat himself to try and get information. It seemed like being cruel was the only way to get their attentions.

"Are you shitheads actually cops or are you gonna tell me what the _fuck_ happened to my dad?!"

All eyes were on him in that moment and an officer stepped forward, kneeling down to his level. Max could swear he would push him over if he had it in him.

"Listen, son, it looks like your...father had been taken. Nobody could find any evidence of what exactly happened, nothing was taken and only a broken window in the basement and a broken lamp shows any sign of something actually happening. He's missing from the scene as well."

"Well fucking _duh_! Crazy cult Daniel fucking took him! You're supposed to be the big men in charge, so go fucking do something about it!" Max was on the verge of tears on how pissed he was, but a familiar hand on his head got him to relax a bit.

"I'll take it from here." Gwen's voice was like music to Max's ears, letting her pick him up with a bit of a struggle before he found himself carried away from the house to talk.

Gwen gently sat Max on the ground and hugged him back as soon as he felt his arms wrap around her neck tightly. "Shh, it's okay, I got you, you li'l shit..."

"D-Daniel took, him, Gwen...! I-I saw him!" Max tried to protest as he only held on tighter. "I-I saw that sick bastard crush David's chest a-and he tried to get me...!"

Gwen gently ran a hand through Max's hair gently as he let out everything he was feeling on her. Once Max was calmed again, the police were already packing up to get on the case. Two officers would change out with each other each day to keep an eye on the house in case there was any activity coming from it. They had thought it best to let Max go with Gwen until David was found again. Max wanted to protest and say that he was big enough to take care of himself, but, if Daniel did come back, he didn't want to be his next target.

Getting out Mr. Honeynuts, some clothes, and his backpack from his room, Max walked into David's room to get the old shirt David wore around his neck during camp. It still felt warm and comforting, so Max brought it with him, going on to follow Gwen back to her home.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

It had been a month since that night. Max was still waiting to hear news back from the police on where David could be. He refused to believe that David was dead like the police had suggested, they were just too chickenshit to face a murdering cultist.

Watching as the rain fell out of the window in the room Gwen let him have, Max was curled up on the bed with his knees to his chest. He still had faith that David was still alive and it was only a matter of time before he would be found.

Hearing a knock on the door, Max didn't face her as Gwen walked in to look at him.

"Max, hey, it's time for school. You should get ready." She spoke softly.

With a soft sigh, Max slipped off the bed as he grabbed his backpack from the floor. Slinging it over his shoulder, he didn't speak to Gwen as he slipped passed her. He hasn't said a word to anybody in weeks in hope to keep himself under control. He wouldn't even dare speak to Nikki or Neil.

Boarding the bus, Max was left alone with his thoughts, going through the motions in hopes that everything would be okay in the end of the day when he knew it wasn't.

As Max was walking on to his final class, he heard the noise of a tv off in the distance, probably in the teacher lounge. He was going to ignore it until something caught his attention with the wording and familiar voice.

Stopping dead in his tracks, Max looked around quickly, finding the source of the noise almost instantly. Ignoring the protests of teachers groaning at his presence in the lounge, Max was quick to grab the remote to turn up the volume.

" _Yes, you've heard right, folks. The infamous cult leader that had been going around murdering campers and counselors has finally been put away behind bars. He was found in a small cabin a few miles away from the town of Smallstown, trying to escape with a man we can only find to be a victim of his._ "

Max's eyes went wide as he watched the horror of Daniel being shoved into a police car while, in the distance, David could be seen screaming something.

" _The victim is known as David, a local resident who went missing a month ago. Nothing much was reported about his disappearance, but he is, in fact, alive. He has been taken to the hospital and his condition is still being determined--_ "

Max didn't realize he was crying until he was surrounded by the teachers who were doting on him and trying to calm him down. Swatting them away, Max grew angry and upset as he ran out of the room, and, ultimately, out of the school.

Max ran as fast as he could take him back to Gwen. He knew that she was off of work today and had to have been watching netflix in her spare time. Just as Max reached the door, Gwen had opened it and stared at him, a little panicked on her face. Max could tell that she's seen the news and she was about to yell at him for not being in school before he was hugging onto her tightly to cry.

Gwen sighed and hugged him back just as tight, carrying Max off to the car so that they could see David again.

Finally, Max would have David back, they could be a family again.

They could go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tbh have no regrets for this one. :)
> 
> Hope you all like this! I may do more Max POV chapters, this was fun!


	10. Family Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, I dunno where I'll be going with this, I'm just making this up as I go along, guys, so bare with me here.

"He's in bad shape, I wouldn't advise visitors for now."

Max was getting frustrated with this fucking doctor telling him and Gwen that they couldn't see David. For five hours they have been sitting in the lobby in waiting and Max had been getting impatient from the moment they stepped foot inside the cool air conditioning.

Gwen was trying to calmly reason with the doctor and explain they were the only family and friends David had, but the doctor kept trying to explain to them that David was in too bad of a shape to see anybody.

"I don't give a fuck what bullshit you're spitting out, I want to see him. Now." Max's voice was filled with venom, sharp and to the point as he shot daggers up at the man.

Oh how much of a hell he would make out of this man's life if he didn't let him see David soon.

The doctor gave a small little sigh as he straightened out his shirt a bit. "If you would like to know the truth, he's in a worse off condition than what we've anticipated. From what we've seen with him, his captor's done a lot more to him than what we can physically see. Ever since he woke up, he's been asking to see him again. We've tried to calm him down, but our drugs don't seem to work all too well, there's been too many in his system to register anything to him. With what he's on now, we're shocked he's even alive, the only way to clear this up is give him time to start going through the withdraw stage to start actually helping him."

Max couldn't register what the doctor was saying as fast as he would like to, having snapped to the point he started hitting and kicking at the doctor, even if they were weak. "Let me see him, motherfucker!"

Gwen quickly picked Max up to hold him under her arm. "Whoa--Max, it's okay. Look, we'll just stay here for a bit longer, we don't want to upset David. You know what that man had did to you and the campers, and that was just for a couple of hours. Imagine what kind of state David is after being with him for a month."

Max huffed angrily before he slowly let his anger go. Gwen was right, being with that psycho had done a number on Max, he could only imagine what he did to David. With a wave of his hand, Gwen set him down in a chair as she went off to talk more privately with the doctor. He was upset, sure, but he wasn't going to risk David's health over his selfishness in seeing him. Besides, the baby probably couldn't handle him being there.

With a sigh, Max watched the rain fall from out the window, hoping for some good news to come around soon.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

David's eyes cracked open slowly as he stared at the white walls swirling around him. He couldn't register what was going on, all he could see was white as a soft buzzing went on in his ears. It was a nuisance on the pain in his temple, but he decided to ignore it for now in favor of trying to close his eyes again.

Did Daniel bring him into a new room? Maybe he was just sleeping in Daniel's room, that's probably where he was, he knew how much the other loved white after all. Didn't make sense for a room, though, especially one in a cabin, but David would have a talk with him after he got his medicine.

After a second or so, David heard murmuring in the room, a small frown falling on his lips as he opened his eyes again to inspect the noise. Two blurs of color stood beside him next to the bed, causing him to sit up rather quickly. It wasn't good on his head or stomach, but he didn't care. As his vision returned, he felt himself being led to lay back down by a man and woman he's never seen before.

"Wait--Who are you--What're you doing to me?" He asked in a panic, staring at them as he struggled to try and get free from their grasp. His strength had failed him in that moment, causing his arms to collapse and lay beside him as he was kept pinned down. "D-Daniel...!"

"Shh, it's okay, you're safe here. You're in the hospital." One of them had tried to say. "You've been rescued and brought here to recover."

"R-Recover? But I'm fine! Where's Daniel? What happened to Daniel...?!"

David was losing himself, what did they do to Daniel? Where was he? He promised to keep him safe.

"It's okay, er...Daniel is okay. He should be here soon." The other had tried, wanting to keep David calm so that he wouldn't make himself sick.

David's body started to tremble, but he slowly forced himself to relax. Daniel would be coming soon and they could go back to the cabin and watch tv again.

Everything was a blur on what had happened, David couldn't seem to remember anything passed falling asleep after watching their show. He had hoped Daniel was okay.

"Why am I in the hospital...?" David asked softly to save his throat from hurting.

"We've been running some tests and you seem to be in perfect health, except that you seem to be...under the influence of multiple drugs."

David knew he shouldn't say anything about it or where he got them from, he didn't want Daniel to get in trouble over them since he knew some of them could've been illegal. "R-Right, well, it's to help me feel good..."

"Feel good?" The man asked. "Sir, you should be dead."

David could only make a noise at the suggestion, eyes closing again. "Really, I'm okay. I should go home with Daniel now..."

"Really, you wanna go back with that insane asshole?"

David's eyes snapped open as he heard the familiar voice, sitting up as he looked to see Max standing at the door with another strange man.

"M...Max..." David's mouth hung open as he watched them walk over. All of his attention was on Max in that moment, ignoring the hands on him to lay him back down.

"You can't be serious about wanting to go back to him, you need to wake the fuck up and realize what he's done to you." Max glared up at him and David could feel a wave of emotions clench hard in his chest.

Without thinking, David had pulled Max up onto the bed with him, arms wrapped tightly around him as tears stained the familiar blue hoodie.

The room was silent aside from David's sobs, a smile on his lips as he held the boy closer. Words couldn't describe how he was feeling, he could only cry as he held his son again.

"Y-You're alive..."

As soon as the realization came to him, David felt sick, he felt his skin crawl and Max was out of his grip within seconds as he shoved him off the bed.

The world was starting to spin around him as the strangers were becoming frantic beside him. Words became blurred and David could feel the heat of the bile rising from his throat before the darkness consumed him.

Daniel lied to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this more dramatic, but it's almost midnight for me here and I'm tired and sick. Hope you guys like this!


	11. Family and Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with this, lmao, work and writer's block is wanting to hit me hard. Thanks for being patient with me on this! (I can't figure out name titles lmao.)

It was like watching someone you love die right in front of you in Max's eyes. Watching David go through an attack was terrifying, even as he slept with the newly injected medicine the doctor had to use on him.

Whatever Daniel had done to David, Max was terrified that it had changed the man forever. Of course it had, it was Daniel, the David that he knew had to have been gone for a long time now.

"Are you okay?" Max looked at the woman who was picking him up off the floor, making a desperate attempt to rip free from her grip.

" _Don't touch me_." It came out more deadly than Max had hoped for, but he didn't trust anybody in this moment.

Looking back to David, Max walked over to him as he watched the man sleep. It was obvious that he looked exhausted and the marks lining his arms were almost instantly drawn on Max what they were.

"That motherfucker..." Max hissed between his teeth as he glared at the reddened skin.

"Listen, you shouldn't be here right now, he needs to rest and recover as much as he can." The man stated, starting to lead Max away from the bed. "We will let you know when he's allowed to see you, but, for now, he needs rest."

Max didn't protest with leaving this time, even though he smacked anyone's touch away from him. "I get it, don't fucking touch me. I'm going."

Being led out to the lobby, Max was faced with an upset Gwen.

"Max, who the fuck do you think you are running off like that?" She threatened before she picked him up and sat him down on the chair to keep in her sight.

Turning to the two, she apologized and talked to them for a couple of minutes before she watched them leave. Going to sit down next to Max, Gwen crossed her arms over her chest and looked to him. "You have a lot to explain."

"I ran off to see him, what's so hard to fucking get?" Max bit back, a glare on his face.

"And?"

Max went silent as he looked away. "...If Daniel shows his face ever again, I'll kill him. _I'll fucking kill him_."

Gwen's face dropped as she heard that, arms dropping to her sides.

"Is...Is he really that bad...?" She asked softly, brows furrowed.

Max's face scrunched up more as he looked away, hands burrowing deep into his hoodie's pockets as he fell silent.

"Oh Max..." Gwen gently moved to pull him into her side, holding him close.

Max didn't protest to it aside from a little huff, finally letting the tears slip from the corner of his eyes as he buried his face into her side. For the first time in a long time, he was scared for David, unsure of what was to come of what happened. He was scared of losing the only man he ever really trusted, of losing the only person he could call a dad.

"Everything will be okay, Max, David will be okay and we'll all be together. We just need to give him a little time and a little patience." Gwen tried to soothe his worries, keeping her voice low as she ran a hand through his mess of hair.

Max tried to relax under her touch, but it didn't feel the same. He wanted it to be David's touch, he wanted it to be David comforting him, but it wasn't. Eventually, Max found himself falling asleep against Gwen's side, hoping for something nice to come out of this shit of a day.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

By the time David had woken up, the doctors had already allowed Max and Gwen in the room to visit, claiming him to be stable for now. Gwen sat in a chair with a magazine in her hands while Max played a game on his phone, curled up in a seat settled next to David.

David found himself sitting up slowly, a soft frown on his lips as a hand came up to rub his face gently. Max's attention went from his game to the man next to him, sitting up almost instantly. "David."

Gwen's attention drifted over to David and Max and she instantly sat down her magazine to get up and join them. She moved to lay him back down with a gentle push. "Easy there, tiger. Don't try and move."

David let out a soft whimper as he was set to lay back down, eyes scanning over the figure as he stared at her. "G...Gwen...?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm here." She said in a silent tone to try and keep him calm.

David's eyes wandered over to Max and found himself relieved. So it wasn't a dream. He was really there with Gwen and Max. They were both alright.

David didn't realize he had started crying until Gwen started to dry away the tears with some nearby tissues.

"Hey now, there's no need for tears." Gwen said, trying her best to smile. "You're okay."

David gave a little sob as he gripped onto her wrist weakly, fingers digging into her skin. "H...H-He said...H-He said you were dead..."

"What, and you believed him?" Max finally spoke up, moving over to climb onto the bed to get between them and face David. "He's an insane cultist who tried to kill us and fucking took you for god knows what fucked up reason."

David was silent for a second before he moved to hug tightly onto Max, hand stroking his hair gently as he closed his eyes with a small smile. "Max..."

Max went silent as he fell into the other's embrace, moving to hold onto him tightly as he could feel the tears starting to fall again. "You fucking idiot, I was so god damn worried about you...!"

They all fell into a comfortable silence as the two hugged, Gwen smiling softly as she watched them. Just as she was about to go back to her magazine, she couldn't help but notice the silver glimmering against David's finger. With a soft frown, she moved to take David's hand to look it over.

"David, what's this?" She asked as the two took notice of what she was looking at.

"Oh." David's voice fell a bit as his eyes fell on the band, a smile finding it's way back on his lips as his hand slipped out of hers. "Well, it's a long story, but it's a ring."

"No fucking shit, David, but what's it for?" Max asked, slipping away from him to look at him in a bit of concern.

"Well, you see, it's actually a proposal band." David stated. "Me and Daniel...we're getting married."

The room fell silent the intensity of the room making David feel uncomfortable as he saw the looks of concern on Gwen and Max's faces. "Wh...What's wrong? Why the long faces?"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Max's voice sounded strained, angry even. "You've got to be fucking _kidding_ me!"

"Max--" Gwen tried only to get turned on.

"No, you shut the fuck up right now!" Max yelled before he turned back to David, fire in his eyes. "You're not marrying him."

David's face fell as he stared at Max in disbelief. "W...What? Max, where's all this anger coming from--"

"He fucking _kidnapped_ you! He kidnapped and drugged you, he fucked your mind up! You should want to fucking kill him! You should want to see his life dying in his eyes!" Max's voice only grew louder as his anger flamed out. "He hurt you and you're telling me you're getting _married_ to that fucking _psychopath_?!"

Without hesitating, Max grabbed and yanked the silver band off of David's finger, tossing it in the trash. "You're. Not. Married."

Before he realized what he had done, it was like something snapped in David. Max was on the floor, struggling to breathe as he felt David's hands wrap tightly around his throat. There was a look in David's eye that left Max terrified and screaming for help, a dull look that left the man looking like a ghost.

Gwen was quick to rip David away from Max, scooping him up into her arms as she bolted out the room. She yelled out for help as Doctors rushed in to neutralize David as a nurse led Gwen over to the side so that the two could check on Max.

Max was shaky and looking at the door they came out from, hands covering his neck as he refused for them to look. It took an hour or two before Max was able to calm down, only having a couple bruises left on his neck, nothing serious. They got news that David had been calmed down and put into a new room, it would be a long while before anybody could see him again.

Gwen looked to Max and moved to hold him close to her. She didn't know what to say to him, but, before she could even speak, he started to talk for her.

"That wasn't David..." It was short and almost too silent to hear, but she watched as he looked to the ground to stare.

It was hard to admit, but she knew he was right. What she saw wasn't David, she saw a monster and she didn't know what to think of it.

"...The only thing we can do is wait for the best and hope David makes it out of this..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I may have gone a little overboard at the end there, but, let's be honest, I have warned multiple times this was going to get dark and David's been with Daniel for a month. //sHRUG//
> 
> WE'LL JUST HAVE TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS BC I DON'T EVEN KNOW, LMAO.


	12. Under the Starlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SHIT.
> 
> I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN 10 DAYS, I KINDA JUST BEEN MEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WITH WRITING LATELY SO I'M JUST GONNA GO OVER THERE AND CRY AS I TRY TO GET MY SHIT TOGETHER FOR THIS ONE BEFORE STARTING THE OTHER TWO I HAVE IN MIND.
> 
> IF I CAN KEEP WITH REGULAR UPDATES ON THIS ONE I KNOW I'M RESPONSIBLE ENOUGH FOR THE OTHER TWO, THANKS, BYEEE.

It had been a blur, a freakout in a sense that David couldn't quite understand as he heard the news of his new arrangement.

From the information he was given to by the doctors, he had hurt Max and went on a rampage that took hours for him to settle from, only then when they found the ring to give back to him. He couldn't understand it, he couldn't wrap his head around the situation. Why in the galaxies would he ever want to hurt Max? He had to insist that it was a mistake, just a misunderstanding.

With what David was told from the doctors, he was suffering from PTSD. He's only heard the word a few times when he was younger, only blurs of figures would come to mind when he would think of the word, but he knew it had to be a mistake. He wasn't traumatized. They didn't need to do anything to help him, he was fine as long as Daniel would be with him and he knew that Max was safe.

Staring out the window of the dimmed hospital room, David found himself playing idly with the band against his wrist. He could see the stars brightly and beautifully, wondering about everything Daniel's told him about the world.

He knew the world was a messed up place, but he finally understood what Daniel meant by purifying it. He wanted to help, but he knew he had to wait for Daniel to come back. Who knows how long it would take?

The doctors claimed that he would be there soon, but how long was soon? They would never answer David and he grew frustrated and sick with each passing hour with no news on where his husband was. Bringing his knees up to his chest, David had to fight off the wave of nausea that threatened to wash over him. It was easier to let everything go, but he hated the state it left him in. He would be crowded and talked down to by those damn voices and he didn't think he could take it so late in the night.

Once he was sure the nausea was over, David found himself laying back against the bed, eyes focused on the stars as his hand resumed with playing around with the band on his wrist. He wanted to see Daniel, he wanted so see the man again. He wanted to see Max, but they wouldn't let Max back in until they were sure he was okay to be around people again.

With a soft breath, David found himself shaking and gripping onto his own hand tightly, enough to sting if he ever did let go. He never knew what to call such a feeling, but he hated it. His body felt like it was on fire. He wanted to die when it came around.

It felt like an eternity before his body had stilled again, breath heavy and hot as he wiped the tears away with the back of his hand lightly. The doctors promised it wouldn't be long before the pain would finally go away, all he would have to do is wait. Though, David hated when he would be crowded again, he never liked the noises they would make or the sounds from the machines.

With a shaky sigh, David did his best to distract himself from the fading pain in his hand, staring off into the sky again. He thought he could get lost in the stars if he tried, maybe he could find Daniel there again. He missed Daniel.

Jerking softly at the sound of the door opening, David turned his attention on the small figure that walked through the door. There was a quiet murmuring, one that David couldn't figure out, but he was a little shocked to see Max walk into the room. He had thought that Max wasn't allowed in the room, but he wasn't going to complain, especially since Max was there. He was in arms reach of David within seconds and David had to refrain from reaching for him. He didn't want to startle Max after what he was told of his actions.

"H-Hi Max." David noticed the stutter in his voice, but he didn't see Max react to it, so maybe he didn't notice. "How're you? It's awfully late, you should be home sleeping right now."

Max was unresponsive, the only thing he had done was stare.

David found it a little unnerving under the child's stare, nervously fidgeting with the band again as he tried to keep the conversation lively. "Don't worry, Max, I'm okay, really. Things will be better soon, I promise. You must be really sleepy, you should get some rest."

Max was silent and still, eyes focused on David. He refused to move in case David was going to attack. He had to make sure David really was okay before he was going to make any kind of move here. Watching as David went on and on with his ramblings, Max found it safe enough to finally make his move.

"David, shut the fuck up and move over already." It was quick and snappy, but Max found that it did wonders.

Watching as David moved over gently beside the bed, Max climbed up onto the bed to settle down next to the man. Watching over him, Max couldn't tell what the other was thinking. There were rambles about stars and the galaxy as he watched David look at the sky, and then the next, David was doting over Max like some parent would.

As soon as e felt the familiar hand in his hair, Max knew he would be out like a light, only if he didn't keep hold of consciousness. David always knew ways to make him feel safe, but he didn't want to fall asleep so soon, not after he just got David back in his life.

"Max, what's wrong?" If David's stupid voice didn't point out the tears, Max would've never known he had been crying.

Wiping desperately at his face, Max scrunched up his nose and curled up tight enough into David's side to hide his face into his gown. "Nothing, shut up."

"Max..."

"I said shut up already." Max huffed and covered his face with an arm, refusing to let David see him in such a state. "I just--I missed you, okay? Don't you dare fucking tell anyone I said that. Just go to sleep already."

David found a small smile on his lips as he moved to cover Max up with the sheet, his hand moving to run through the mess of hair. "Okay, Max."

As the hand continued to work it's way through his hair, Max found himself slowly slipping away as his hand tightened against the fabric of David's gown. "...Please don't leave again, dad..."

"Okay, Max." There was the gentle voice and Max was gone, slipping off into a deep and relaxing sleep he hasn't felt in weeks.

With Max sleeping peacefully by his side, David found himself staring back at the stars again. He knew that things were different now, he didn't know how to really explain the feeling, but he knew something was wrong with the situation.

Staring at the glow of the stars, David found his eyes falling back to Max before he slowly dipped off into sleep himself as he held his son close to his side and the silver of the ring glistening in the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's short, but for now, I'm out of ideas, gonna need a filler chapter suggested for the next. David will be admitted out of the hospital in the next chapter, but I don't know what to do for said chapter aside from that.
> 
> Leave a suggestion for it either in the comments or let me know on my tumblr! I'm open for suggestions!
> 
> See you all until then! <3


	13. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TFW, you take weeks to write the next chapter with low inspiration, lmfao.
> 
> I'm sorry for taking so long with this one, I've just been busy and sick, allergies man. Cuphead is also a fun game as well, can't seem to get passed the god damn bird.

David had been released from the hospital a month later. With fresh air in his lungs and a bright smile on his face, he was excitedly bouncing in his seat as he watched the world go by. He felt like it's been years since he's actually been outside again.

With a gentle nudge into the backseat of Gwen's car, they were drove off to what David hope was the cabin.

"Oh wow, look Max! Birds!" David pointed out gleefully as Max huffed beside him.

"I've seen the birds. I've seen every god damn bird you've pointed out since you got in the car." Max snapped in his usual tone.

While Max didn't seem to care much for David's attitude on every little thing they would pass, he couldn't help but feel happy that David was back to his usual self it seemed. While he was worried about David snapping again, it seemed like he wasn't going to do anything as of that moment.

It wasn't much of a car trip back, but the three of them had soon found themselves back in front of David and Max's home. As David saw the house, Max took notice of the man's smile fading a bit.

"Why...are we stopping here, Gwen?" David asked, looking to the woman.

"What are you talking about, this is your house." Gwen replied, slipping out of the car. "This is where you and Max live."

"Oh. Right, of course." David got out of the car and looked over at his house.

It still looked exactly the same, a white picket house with a few trees swaying in the wind in the front and back yards. This was his house alright, his house he got when his grandparents died, but this wasn't his home.

No, his home was back in the cabin with Daniel.

"Gwen, I think you've mistaken, my home is in the cabin." David murmured softly as he tried to avoid the two's gazes.

"Don't be a dumbass, get inside." Max rolled his eyes, not wanting to get into this with David for now. Nudging at his legs, Max worked to get David inside quickly, Gwen following soon after she locked her car's doors.

David looked around a bit at his surroundings as he and Max wandered into the living room. The room was set up like any other living room you could think of. It looked like a family of four could be laughing and carrying on around the center where the couch and loveseat was set up, not a family of himself. How has he ever lived here without Daniel and Max?

Thumb coming up to rub idly at the band around his finger, David gnawed on his lower lip and went to go arrange some of the smaller things on the coffee table to get them how he wanted them to be.

"No, no, this won't do, this place is filthy and impure. I'll have to make some arrangements." David murmured softly to himself as he toyed with a few trinkets. "Daniel won't like this at all."

Max watched his guardian mess around with some of the smaller things around the room before Gwen went on to order them a pizza. Max watched her go before he wandered over to David to grab his shirt's sleeve.

"David, stop and just--stop for a bit, alright? Here, go sit down and just chill for a bit." Max said as he kept his eyes on David's face.

David stopped to stare at the other for a second before that familiar smile fell on his lips. Patting Max's head a couple of times, he laughed and stood again. "Don't worry, Max, I'm fine. Though, I am a little tired, maybe I should sit for a bit."

Max watched as David moved on to sit on the couch, giving a soft sigh as he grabbed the remote off the table. Flipping it on to a random channel for the both of them to watch, Max watched at David became instantly glued to it.

With a frown, Max sat beside him and kept a watch over the man as Gwen returned by their side.

"Whoa what the fuck's going on with him?" Gwen asked as she spotted David in front of the tv.

"Dunno, he's going fucking crazy, I guess." Max mumbled softly as he continued his watch over David.

Gwen decided to join him in watching David, making sure that he wasn't going to try anything again as she held Max close to her side. Soon, the pizza had arrived and left Max and Gwen to enjoy it to themselves. It wasn't until Max turned off the tv that David had realized what was going on around him.

His head turned, expecting to see Daniel smiling down at him, only to find that it was Max and Gwen in Daniel's place. David stood quickly and laughed with a bit of a strain in his voice. "Oh--Sorry, I got lost in thought."

"Yeah, a little too lost there, don't you think, dumbass?" Max asked with a frown, nudging the pizza box in the man's way.

David stared at the food that was offered to him before he shook his head. "It's okay, I'm not hungry. Thank you for the offer, though!"

"David, when was the last time you ate?" Gwen asked, worry in her voice as she stood and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Really now, it's fine. I can eat something later." David tried to insist as he proceeded to try and change the subject. "Boy, it's getting late, isn't it? Big day tomorrow and everything."

"David." Gwen's voice grew stern. "I think we need to talk. Sit."

David frowned and moved to do as he was told, sitting lightly down on the couch as Max moved away to join Gwen's side.

"We need to talk about what exactly went down in that cabin." Gwen started off as she stood in front of David. "What all Daniel did to you and everything that's gone on since then."

"I have no idea what you mean, Gwen." David tried to protest. "Daniel is really nice, he loves me. He would never let anything happen to me."

"Bullshit!" Max grew upset quickly, glaring at David. "Don't you remember what he tried to do to us at camp? He tried to fucking poison us and sacrifice him to his weird fucking god or whatever."

"Max--" Gwen tried to stop Max, but he got too close all too fast.

"He drugged you." Max growled as he took David's arm, showing off the track marks hidden under his sleeve. "Pretty hard shit too with how bad these are. He fucking manipulated you into thinking he's some kind of god that only wants to love you. Fucking wake up already."

David quickly took his arm back to hide the marks with his sleeve again. "No--You're wrong! Daniel loves me."

"You're fucking delusional! Snap. Out. Of. It."

Gwen moved Max out of the way before David could land his punch on him, standing between the two of them. "Enough!"

She looked to Max. "If we're going to talk to him, we need to _talk_ , not fight. Go to your room."

With a huff, Max shoved his hands deep in his pockets before he went on ahead to his room to hide away. David was shaking at that point, angry but upset. "I-I don't see why you don't see Daniel only wants the best for me."

"Because it really is true, David. He's only done this to get to you." Gwen murmured softly before sighing. "You should go on to bed, too. Cool your head down a bit."

As soon as Gwen gave him the go ahead, David found himself already up the stairs and in his room. Locking the door behind him, David looked around the room with a frown. It looked the same as when Daniel saved him.

Looking over, he noticed something on the floor and frowned, going to it.

 _The vase_.

It was shattered and blood still stained a bit of the edges that were broke off. David felt like he was going to be sick from the memories that came flooding in, so he shoved them away and crawled into bed. He was cold and naked without his blanket, but he fell off into an uneasy sleep anyways, letting the darkness consume him in hopes he'll find Daniel with a light to fight it all away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to suggest some things for the next upcoming chapters before the final pieces!


	14. Let's finish this

Okay, I'm actually going to be honest with you guys and say that I'm not going to be writing the rest of the chapters that I wanted to as we're finishing this right now.

I felt bad for leaving you guys on edge like this, so here's what I had in mind for the last few chapters.

David had recovered from his trauma with Daniel, mostly anyways. After getting himself patched up again with Max, the scene skips ahead to the reopening of Camp Campbell with David and Gwen being the new owners instead of Cameron. The two have decided to open up a welcome week for the parents to come watch their kids in their new camps. Everything was going good until David finds a letter with a vcr tape. Deciding not to read the letter attached, David puts the tape in, thinking that it would be great to have a movie night with all the campers and their families.

That's when he finds that the tape isn't a movie, it's a message to him from Daniel.

Daniel goes on to explain that he would be back soon and for David to not worry, that he was coming home. As soon as the tape finishes, David has a meltdown, breaking the tv with a bat as he yelled, screamed, cried for Daniel to come back, to love him again.

Gwen had gotten the parents and kids out safely before David would be able to harm any of them. After a long talk and a somewhat therapy session with Gwen, David apologized and told the kids that he wasn't going to be camp counselor for their sake. He didn't want to harm any of them, but, before he could leave, they all say their goodbyes with a hug pile.

As David was about to leave, that's when Daniel appears.

After having an attack like that just moments before, David was thrown into another attack, torn between going to him and protecting the kids. After a few different commands, David eventually goes to David to sit by his side. Daniel tells about how he escaped prison this time and wants to finish what he started originally when he first arrived to Camp Campbell. Max tried to snap David out of it, but, it wasn't until Daniel tried to kill them that David grabbed his arm and begged him to stop.

Daniel couldn't believe that his grooming wasn't working anymore and told David that they would have to work on it when they got back to the cabin. Though, during this little argument session, Max decided to play hero and had the campers fight Daniel off with their specific set of skills to protect David.

They managed to get Daniel away and into the forest, more or less a game of tag and you die, all the way to that tree that hangs over the cliff. Daniel had Max cornered, but, as David found the two and tried to plead for Max's safety, Max took Daniel's distracted state to get under him and shove him over the cliff. David's petrified. Memories of watching Jasper hang from the cliff before his death just like Daniel was made him panic, reach out for him.

But it was too late.

The rocks had already broke away under Daniel's hand and he fell to his death.

David is left horrified and feeling like a monster for letting another person he cared about die. He won't be able to recover until months afterwards. The camp is opened again after another year of waiting, and the parents know that David is doing better.

David's recovering well and seems to be happy, so the campers and Gwen decided to bring him to the cabin, the one where it all started. David finds himself taken back to terrible memories as he walks through the cabin again. Looking at the room he was trapped in, he stared at his old bed and gave his old blankets a pat. Taking off the ring Daniel gave to him that he's kept on all these years, he set it on the bed and took some matches to light the room on fire.

He wanted to burn himself inside those flames with the cabin, but he walked out untouched, returning to the campers to watch the cabin burn to the ground.

You can see the sunset in his eyes from the flames lighting up the night sky.

Now, why I actually decided to do this is a very simple reason, I never liked how I played the story out at first. This is supposed to be a dark story with recovery as the theme and I just wasn't as good with those kind of stories as I am now. Looking back on this, I could've set it up a few different ways, but I didn't. Instead, I led a bunch of the users who actually liked the fic to believe this was going to be a love story between David and Daniel, when that wasn't the case. I only put the tag as a warning of the dark themes that was coming ahead. This was only going to be a Danvid story for the trauma Daniel gave David and that was really it.

Now, don't get me wrong, I love dark Danvid stories and I've recently unearthed an old one I may revise and post up with even darker themes with no recovery, but I'm not exactly sure. I feel kind of guilty I had people think this was going to be happy Danvid when, in the end, Daniel dies and David is fine with that after more recovery.

It's actually the reason I didn't want to continue with this story.

I didn't want people getting upset that I did this, so I just lost my interest in it altogether.

I'm sorry for that.

But, I hope I can make peace with what I have here? Since it's truly the ending I wanted to give it. Maybe one day I'll come back and write these out as final chapters, but who knows?

Thank you everyone for following along with this for as long as you have. It means a lot for my shitty writing, and hopefully I can satisfy what I left here in a new fic soon.

Goodbye for now.


End file.
